This invention relates to a thermosiphon which enjoys improvements in heat transfer efficiency owing to the incorporation of a heat storage function therein.
In the transfer of heat by the conventional heat pipe of the thermosiphon, because of the absence of a section to be used for storing recovered heat, the quantity of heat radiated is greatly decreased as the temperature of the heat supply medium for example from which heat is to be recovered as waste water, is lowered. In the meantime, when the temperature of the heat supply medium temporarily increases, the heat cannot be amply absorbed. A heat pipe provided with a heat storage section has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 75185/1980). Because this heat pipe is designed so as to effect heat radiation through the heat storage section, it radiates heat with poor efficiency and responds to change of temperature slowly.